I Believe You
by Ishipeverything1996
Summary: Bash is falsely accused of murdering Francis and Mary, and Kenna is his lawyer appointed by the court. Romance ensues. Rating my change later
1. Chapter 1

He should've known. He should've ran, or better yet, not even gone to that God forsaken house. It was all his fault. Because he was _fifteen_ minutes late to a family dinner, his half-brother, sister-in-law, and unborn niece or nephew were dead. Gone, and _he_ was getting blamed for it. He couldn't kill them; couldn't hurt his own family. Why were they blaming him? His fingerprints were there, he was found covered in their blood, and an affair that had taken place over ten years ago. He couldn't afford a lawyer, he was on a teacher's salary. Oh God, what will his students think? He can't believe that this will be all over the news; his face will be on every TV screen in the country for something he didn't even do, but was sure America would believe. He buried his head in his hands and prayed that his lawyer will be a good one.

…

Kenna looked through the latest file that came across her desk. Sebastian de Poitiers: accused of killing his half-brother and pregnant sister-in-law. He claims he didn't do it; that they were getting together for a weekly Sunday dinner, and they were already dead when he walked in. He was hysterical when the police found him and had an affair with his late sister-in-law over ten years ago. Mary getting pregnant had sent him over the edge, police claimed. The guy looked innocent enough: clean-cut, slightly messy dark brown hair, and striking blue eyes framed by black hipster glasses. He was a teacher. She really wanted to believe him, but she needed to meet with him before she formed an opinion. So, she made her way over to the jail.

…

Bash looked up when he heard the door open. He saw a slender, average height woman standing before him. She had caramel-colored skin, chestnut hair, and the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing a black suit, and he couldn't help but notice that her button-up blouse was strained over the chest, which meant her dress were an above average size. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Bash._ he thought. _She's your lawyer, and she probably thinks you're guilty just like the police do._

"Hello, I am Kenna Harrison," she sat down in front of him and smiled as she set his file down on the table. "I'm your lawyer."

"I figured as much," he smiled back. "I'm Sebastian de Poitiers, but I would prefer it is you call me Bash, Mrs. Harrison."

"It's actually miss, but Kenna is fine. There's no need to be so formal."

He tried not to smile at the fact that she wasn't married, and tried not to be too discouraged at the fact that it didn't mean that she didn't have a boyfriend. He got his mind back on his case.

"I'm just here for background information, and to confirm the police report. We'll get into more detail later."

"Do you think I did it?" he asked softly, looking at the table.

"My opinion doesn't really matter."

"It does to me."

"Why?"

"I don't want someone who doesn't think I'm innocent defending me."

"Honestly? I haven't formed an opinion yet. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay."

They went over the basics, and soon Kenna left. She decided she did believe him, but the circumstantial evidence against him was really strong. She had to prove that it was all that: circumstantial. That didn't mean it was true. It wasn't going to be easy, but she had a good feeling about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"de Poitiers, time to go to jail," the officer said as he walked in.

Bash sighed and followed him to the car. The ride had been the first time in two days he had had to mourn his family. He buried his head in his hands and started to cry; he couldn't believe this was happening to him. Nothing in his life had ever been exciting; ever. Now _this_ had happened. His family; gone. They were all he had. How could the police think it was him? It shows that they had a lot left to do. He loved them, and couldn't hurt them at all. He wouldn't even be able to go to their _funeral._ Dear God, he didn't know how he could possibly cope with that. Maybe he could catch glimpses of their memorials on the news; he already knew the story had gone public.

He was checked and led to his cell, where a thin, blonde man was sitting on the other bed.

"This is your cellmate, Leith Bayard. Be nice, boys," the guard said as he walked away and shut the door.

"Hey man," Leith said.

"Hey," Bash said as he collapsed on the bed.

"Can I get a name before you pass out?"

"Bash de Poitiers," he mumbled and fell asleep.

…

When he woke up, Leith was reading a book. He was suddenly curious about his cellmate; it might take his mind about the nightmare that was his life.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Leith said.

Bash chuckled. "What time is it?"

"About three in the afternoon."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are you in for?"

"How much time do you have?" Leith joked.

"Depends on how the trial goes."

Leith laughed. "I like you; you have a sense of humor. You'll need that."

"Thanks."

"Well, I fell in love with a girl. Her name is Greer, and she is the love of my life. She's beautiful, smart, caring, funny…anyway, our timing was off. She's married, but we didn't care. We had an affair for two years. Then, her husband caught us. He screamed at her, and called her awful names…so I beat his ass. And I don't regret it. But, he pressed charges and is friends with the judge, so I got the maximum sentence: two years."

"That's…quite a story," Bash said. "Do you still see her?"

"She visits me every day."

"Is she divorced?"

"In the middle of it."

"Are you going to get married?"

"As soon as I get out," Leith smiled.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. What are you in for?"

"I…don't want to talk about it."

"That bad, huh?"

"I didn't do it."

"So tell me."

"I'm sure you saw it on last night's news."

"That couple that was slaughtered? That was _you?_"

"No! That's what I just said."

"Why do they think it was you?"

Bash shrugged. "I was there. I had an affair with my sister-in-law ten years ago."

"Really?"

"That's a story for another time."

"Okay. I don't think you did it. You don't seem like a murderer."

"Thank you?"

Leith laughed. "You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Kenna sighed when she saw all the files that covered her coffee table. She knew there was an answer in there somewhere; she just wasn't sure if she would like the one she found. She had a gut feeling that Bash wasn't guilty, but she had no idea who was. Coffee was already brewing in the pot. It was going to be a long night.

"Hello, roomie," her longtime friend and new roommate Greer greeted as she came through the door.

"Hey," she smiled and got up to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Where did you go?"

"The jail."

"How is Leith?"

"He says he's fine. He has a new cellmate, that guy that was on the news this morning."

"Sebastian de Poitiers?"

"Yeah."

"That's my new client."

"You're defending a _murderer?_"

"Hey," she said cautiously. "We don't know if he's a murderer."

"All of the evidence points to him, Kenna!"

"It's circumstantial."

"Don't lawyer me."

"I'm not. I really don't think he did it."

"Then who did?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," she gestured to the papers on the coffee table as she sat down.

"Wow. That's a lot to go over."

"It's a list of people I need to talk to."

"Suspects? Wow."

"They were a rich couple. Valois Electronics ring any bells?"

"Of course, there's one right down the street."

"Those were the victims."

"They didn't say that on the news."

"The family didn't want the names released just yet."

"Why didn't Sebastian join them? I mean, he was the man's half-brother."

"I don't know. I didn't get the chance to ask."

"Okay, well I'll let you work."

"Thank you."

…

She spent hours and hours poured over the list of names, crime scene photos, and evidence list. She was completely stumped, as all of the people she called and talked to had air-tight alibis and no real motive to murder one of the richest couples in the country. Maybe Bash would have an idea on who did it. She looked at the clock; it was two in the morning. Bash would have to wait until tomorrow.

When Greer went on her daily visit to the jail, Kenna tagged along. She and Greer checked in and waited. While Greer nearly flew to Leith when he came in the room, Kenna calmly walked over to Bash and sat down in front of him.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hi, Kenna. Any progress?"

"Sadly, no. That's why I'm here; I have a few questions for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you know of anyone that had a grudge against your family, Francis or Mary in particular?"

"Why?"

"It'll be easier to create reasonable doubt if we have someone to shift the focus to."

"Let me think," he paused. "I can't think of anyone."

"Not a competitor? Old friend? Jilted woman?"

"The only people that come to mind are Olivia D'amencourt and Tomas Cara. But they're harmless."

"Who are they?"

"Olivia is…was Francis's ex-girlfriend and Tomas was his ex-business partner."

"Thank you so much."

"Happy to help," he half smiled. "Anything to find out who did this."

"I'll try my best. I can promise you that."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem," she smiled. "Now I just have to wait for those two lovebirds to be done."

"You know Greer?" he asked. "Small world."

"Very. She's been my best friend since we were six, and she's living with me."

"Leith never shuts up about her."

"She never shuts up about him. It would be annoying if they weren't so in love."

"Did you know about them?"

"She didn't tell me at first, but I knew," she was looking at them and smiling. "She was so happy when she was around him, and lit up whenever his name came up in conversation."

"That's sweet."

"It is. They're a sweet couple."

"They seem like it."

"When I get you out, you'll have to hang out with all of us sometime."

"That would be nice."

…

Once Greer's visitation was over, the pair went home. Kenna looked up everything she could on Olivia and Tomas. They both seemed innocent, but she knew better than to be fooled just yet. Tomorrow, she would stop by Tomas's office and have a little chat with him. He was a notorious flirt and loved women, so that was definitely going to be an interesting trip.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Kenna made sure the first few buttons of her shirt were left undone and her skirt was a little shorter than normal. She had done research on Tomas Cara and learned that he loved women. Kenna knew she had assets, and wasn't afraid to use them. Grabbing her purse and keys, she got into her car and drove to Mr. Cara's office.

The secretary was very nice, and let her in right away. She walked into the office, looking around. It was a generous size and all the walls were made of glass. There were countless awards and degrees in cases, and everything in the room was expensive. The company seemed to be doing well, in which case she would have no motive for him.

"Hello, Mr. Cara," she smiled.

"Hello, Miss Harrison," he smiled back. "Please sit."

She did and crossed her legs. "I assume you've heard about the recent murders?"

"Of that poor couple? Unfortunately, yes. What a shame about them."

"I'm working on their case."

"May I ask what this has to do with me?"

"The victims were your former business partner and his wife."

"Francis and Mary are…dead?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, my God. Is there anything I can do?"

"Will you answer a few questions?"

"Of course."

"I understand you and Mr. Valois were business partners."

"We were."

"Could you tell me why you decided to leave the company?"

"Personal differences. I wanted to go larger, and expand overseas. Francis told me he wanted to wait because he and Mary were trying to start a family."

"I see. Did you part on good terms?"

"They were fairly well. Francis obviously wasn't thrilled I was leaving and making competition for him, but I think he understood."

"You think?"

"We never really spoke about it."

"And when was the last time you saw him?"

"Let's see…" he paused to think. "Last month, at a business dinner. I talked to both him and Mary. They both seemed really happy."

"Thank you, Mr. Cara," she said as she stood up. "That really helped."

"Of course," he said as she shook her hand. "And please, fill free to call me if there is anything I can do to help…and even if there isn't." he added and winked as he handed her his card.

"I'll call if I need anything else."

"Hopefully I'll hear from you."

"You probably won't," she smiled and walked out of his office.

In the elevator, she had time to gather her thoughts. It didn't seem like he had done it, but she wasn't going to cross him off the list just yet. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something off about that man. She wouldn't know until she checked him out some more. Maybe she would take him up on that date.

But first, she had an ex-girlfriend to visit.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenna staightened her jacket as she walked up the front steps of Olivia D'amencourt's house. She had done her research; Francis and Olivia had dated all through college, and then he had met Mary. It didn't end well, because he had dumped Olivia for her and she wasn't happy. She ad been expecting a proposal from him. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. Within seconds, a beautiful blonde woman she had assumed was Olivia answered the door.

"Miss D'amencourt?" Kenna asked.

"Um, yes, that's me. Though, no one has called me that since I got married," she laughed. "Come in, come in."

So, she was married. That was a good sign _for the procecution_, Kenna noted as she came through the door and smiled. "Thank you. My name is Kenna Harrison, and I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"Is it about Francis and Mary? Oh dear, once the news released their names my heart went out to their families. And to think that the person who did was his own _brother!_ I met Sabastian, he was such a nice guy."

"Uh, I'm representing Mr. de Poitiers, actually. I wasn't aware the media had released the names."

"Last night, miss Harrison. Please, sit."

"Thank you, and call me Kenna, please." She smiled as she sat.

"As long as you call me Olivia."

"Okay, Olivia. I understand you and Mr. Valois were in a relationship while you were in college."

"That's right. He was in my sorority's brother frat."

"And how long did you two date?"

"Four years."

"And why did you break up?"

"He...he found someone else."

"So, it ended badly?"

"Yes. I wasn't happy, of course."

"Understandably."

"I would never _hurt_ Francis, or Mary. It was over ten years ago, and I'm married now." She gestured to a picture smiling.

"I see. Thank you for clearing that up, Olivia." Kenna got up and smiled at her host.

"You're welcome. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"Of course." Kenna said as she left.

Well, it probably wasn't Olivia. Though the way she was rambling was sketchy, and she would have to double check on the fact if the media released the news on who the victims were. _That_ was definitely weird. If they didn't, there was a very strong possibility she was the killer. Or she knew who was.


End file.
